Kagameo-Maoti dialogue
The dialogue between Kagameo and Maoti in Elemental Link Chapter 2. = At the Hall of Sages and Thinkers = ; Kagameo : What is your name, son? ; Maoti : Maoti, grandma. ; Kagameo : My name is Kagameo. I am the eldest sage in Suitera. Please, sit with me, Maoti. : Before we proceed, I shall shield this room with a silence spell. I do not wish to be overheard. : Now. You said something about poison being a cure? ; Maoti : Err, yes. I... was inspired by a dream. ; Kagameo : How intriguing. It seems you have been sent to me. I shall tell you a secret. One that I was afraid to tell anyone else. : I am weary of this life. I wish to die. Yet the Order dictates one cannot choose the time of one's death. Hence I could not even tell anyone. : I am in great pain, the healers cannot help me. And I know my life commitments have been fulfilled. ; Maoti : I am sorry to hear that. But how to you suppose I could help? ; Kagameo : There is an alternative, which has been forsaken by the Order. Long ago, people decided when they wanted to leave this world. : Upon a hill to the west, there is a sacred place. In the old times, people would go there at the end of their lives. : To drink poison and die peacefully. : You see now why I knew I could trust you, by your choice of words... : But I cannot go there alone. The path has been long abandoned. An old woman could not hope to reach the sacred place at the top. ; Maoti : I will accompany you, if that's what you want. ; Kagameo : I am grateful, my dear. You are the salvation I have been dreaming of. : Once we are there, I shall share some important knowledge with you. ; Maoti : I will listen to your every word. When would you like to go? ; Kagameo : I do not wish to delay this any further. I am ready now. : The path up the hill will be difficult. Gather enough herbs for your spells. I shall not be able to help you, my magic is of a more subtle nature. = In the hills = ; Kagameo : Excellent, this is the hill on which the sacred grove lies. The path upwards has been abandoned long ago, it will not be easy to traverse. : I shall share my knowledge with you as we travel. I have done some rather unusual research, so what I'm about to tell you is known by very few people. : Let us begin with the ancient times. Have you heard of Solara, young man? ; Maoti : Yes, Megami's sister. She created humans, but didn't want to look after them, so she asked Megami to care for us instead. ; Kagameo : Well, the truth is slightly... different. The two goddesses are not exactly sisters. Solara was here since the beginning of this world. : It is true that Solara created most of what we see around, including us humans. But she never decided to abandon us. The truth is, she was killed. ; Maoti : Killed? Who or what could kill a goddess? ; Kagameo : That I do not know, unfortunately. But it is good to remember that there are evil forces out that, capable even of killing gods. : Let us continue our journey, I shall speak further in a while. ; Kagameo : Allow me rest my old bones, Maoti dear. Now, where were we? Ah, the death of Solara. : When Solara died, four new gods emerged from her essence. They are lesser gods, compared to Solara, each is like a fragment of Solara's former power and wholeness. ; Maoti : One of them must be Megami, right? : So she is not Solara's sister, but more like her daughter? ; Kagameo : Yes, in a manner of speaking. The wholesome white essence of Solara was split into four elements: Water, earth, air, and fire. : Megami, as you might expect, represents the water aspect of Solara. There are, however, three other gods, of which our people are ignorant. : That is very important knowledge, as you will see. : Very well, I have gathered enough strength to journey onwards now. ; Kagameo : Let me tell you more. When Solara died, each of the new gods chose a quarter of people to guide and protect. : Each god chose the people that resembled him or her the most - physically, mentally, and emotionally. In that sense, we truly are Megami's children. : Then, each god led their people to a different land. Megami led us north, where we have the sea, many rivers, rain, and ice-laden mountains. : She chose people with pale skin, hair colored in the many shades of water, gentle features, amiable yet quite passive mind, prone to unity and collaboration. ; Maoti : But that means there are other people out there. Different than us. ; Kagameo : I am certain of that. That has bean some evidence - in the past, we have found some artifacts clearly created by other nations. : I have found hidden records that show we have even met individuals from the other races on a few occasions. : But administrators are quick to cover up such encounters. For you see, it would undermine the Order, if we learned that other nations live by different norms. : I shall continue later, if you pardon me; my throat has gone dry from the talking. ; Kagameo : Let us sit down for a moment. ; Maoti : You said that the other nations might live by different standards. But Solara gave the same Order to all people, didn't she? ; Kagameo : I am afraid that is a tale told so many times that everyone believes it. I have discovered that the Order was originally devised by people. : You see, being of a water disposition, our people naturally tend to be flexible, relaxed, free of commitment or duty. We would easily slip into chaos. : The Order was formed to give us exactly that - order. Organization, discipline... It is rather practical, I must admit. : Sometimes, however, it becomes too binding, smothering, even suffocating. : There can be too much of a good thing, I suppose. ; Maoti : If the Order wasn't given by a goddess, I guess I don't have to follow it so literally. ; Kagameo : Exactly. But those who know more are afraid that if people knew this, everything would fall apart, our society would stop functioning as a whole. : Something is changing now. I shall speak of it in a while. ; Kagameo : Maoti dear, the world is changing now. People are less and less able to cling to the Order. A great shift is in the air. : There have been eruptions of anger, sorrow, fear, and insanity, never seen before in all our history. Even time itself is becoming unstable. ; Maoti : But what does that mean? How and why is the world changing? ; Kagameo : Time moves in waves my son. Apparently, we have reached a threshold to another age. There is turmoil now, before the new age sets in. : I believe we shall connect with the other nations and our ways will have to change. We shall have to find a new Order, one befitting of the new age. : I shan't be part of it. But you will. You have an open mind, I am glad I was able to tell you what I know. : Do not let the current Order hold you back. Free your spirit and embrace new options. : I feel you will play an important part in ushering the new age to our world. ; Maoti : I will do my best... ; Kagameo : I know. You have a good heart. Come, we are almost there. ; Maoti : Kagameo, what should I do next? ; Kagameo : It was an enhanced dream that brought you to me. I suggest you have another enhanced dream. : Since you now possess much new information, the dream is bound to give you more insight into your next actions. ; Maoti : I see. It won't be easy to get my hands on another dose of the Dream enhancer. ; Kagameo : You will find a way. You are a herbalist apprentice after all. And you have my blessings. ; Kagameo : Look over there. This is the Basin of Sayonara. : I shall empty a vial of unique poison, which I had prepared in secret, into the basin. : For as you said yourself, sometimes, poison is the best cure. ; Maoti : Are you sure of this, Kagameo? I have grown attached to you, I even... love you. I don't wish to part with you now. ; Kagameo : It is the nature of our people. We grow fond of others quickly and we have easy access to love. This capacity for love will be very important when we need to form companionship with the other nations. But please, Maoti dear, do not bind me to this world. I would not have undertaken this journey, had I been uncertain. ; Maoti : I know... It's like I can sense your feelings inside of me. I understand. : I wish you a pleasant journey to the far shore. May you find peace there. ; Kagameo : Thank you, my sweet child. : ... : I shall take a sip from the basin now. : It feels... comforting. : ... : Now, just a few more steps. ; Maoti : Good-bye, dear Kagameo. : I wish she didn't have to go. She was the nicest person I've ever met.